


How times have changed

by Thebowtietomysuspenders



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Eventual relationship, Fluff, Friendship, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebowtietomysuspenders/pseuds/Thebowtietomysuspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren have known each other since they were little and grow up together in a highschool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris had been friends with Darren his entire life, any time he thought back to a specific day, Darren would be there with him. The shorter goof ball had helped him with several unpleasant situations and was really the only reason he was still at this school. When the bullying had gotten extremely bad and his dad had offered to home school him, he had declined the offer because he knew he needed Darren just as much as Darren needed him.

Darren had gotten a lot of crap from the jocks because he was friends with Chris and they thought, even though Darren had made it very clear on several occasions that this wasn't the case, that he would 'get infected' and turn gay around Chris

The taller boy had secretly cried at Darren's outbursts about not being gay because he thought that the older boy hated and was disgusted by the idea of being called gay, and also because initially, Chris had thought that Darren might like him the way that he liked Darren. This was obviously not the case but, he had decided not to bring it up as it would only have caused him further embarrassment and he really didn't need to possibly loose his only friend over this stupid crush.

The two young boys had always been close and the slightly taller was very glad that that hadn't changed after he had told his friend that he was gay. Said boy had simply smiled and pulled him into a long and warm hug while whispering the words "I know and I don't care"; a slightly teary eyed Chris had clung to his oldest friend and had confessed that he thought that Darren was going to out him like everyone else had, and that was the reason he had kept this from Darren for so long. The curly haired teenager had only once again pulled him into a tight and meaningful hug and kissed his cheek, saying that that would never happen.

Chris smiled at the memory and walked down the hallway in his black jeans and a slightly tighter polo shirt that vibrated in personality but was just discrete enough to hide him in the usual hallway crowds. This obviously never stopped one, Darren Criss spotting him from a mile away. Chris quickly slid down the hall, around the corner, through his chemistry classroom and then out of the back of the room, back into the hallway. He had found this short cut a while ago, well Darren had found it and had taken his hand after class whispering " I know a short cut" this had made Chris flush a light pink and not from the hushed, soft, caring, smooth, Okay Okay, so maybe also from the way he had said the words but mainly from the fact that he was running with his crush, hand in hand through the school that had done nothing but made him feel bad about himself for the entire time that he attended and it felt great to run hand in hand with another boy through the very school that had discriminated against him for so long; even if it was just on a friend ship basis. This short cut let them avoid most bullies and made sure they reached their lockers without any hurtful words thrown at them.

When he reached his locker he saw the chirpy little, yes little as in short the pun was definitely intended, bundle of joy, that he called his goof ball friend wandering through the chemistry room he had only just vacated "hey dorky McGoofball" Chris teased the curly haired boy and mock cried in pain at a gentle hit to the arm from said friend.

Darren fake pouted and opened his locker quickly, blocking Chris from his view and fake ignoring said friend. He dramatically turned his nose up at the blue eyed brunette and let out a mock puff of air. Chris chuckled quietly, trying not to pull focus in the hallway as that would just cause this kinda awesome moment to seize and they would have to pretend to just be talking normally rather than the flirty banter that the brunette enjoyed so very much. Chris leaned his head against Darren's shoulder and pouted in return "I'm sorry dare, I'm just teasing and, 'ya know I looooveeessss ya" he said sarcastically, 'not such a joke eh?!' his inner monologue reminded him but he shut the annoying voice of his sub conscience away quickly, so that he wouldn't feel the empty feeling of heart ache that he had been suppressing for many years now.

The grin on the hazel eyed boys face was unmistakable and only spread the soft and warm trickling feeling of adoration filling Chris' chest. "I love you to buddy, as mean as you can be. At least you didn't call me triangle brown McShortypants, that would have annoyed me more".

Chris tried to hide to sting in his heart at the word 'buddy'. Well of course he was only Darren's friend and he was reminded of that every day that he would see a hand full of girls ogling Darren because well, he was so hot, straight and TOTALLY adorable. Yet he never seemed to date, sure he'd had a few girlfriends, but he would always spend more time with Chris than with them and never seemed to keep them for long. But yet again he was STRAIGHT and even though the curly haired boy didn't like labels, Chris needed them in his head to stop his mind from wandering to imaginations of him and Darren on a date. That could obviously never happen.

A soft voice pulled him back to reality. For a second Chris thought that this could be the voice of an angel and then he thought a bit more before he recognised the voice as Darren's... yep definitely an angels voice... his subconscious told him.

"Chris? Hey bub, you disappeared there for a bit, where did you go? And can I come next time?"

Chris had a look of confusion on his face... did Darren just call him 'bub'? As in short for 'babe' or 'baby'? "Ha-ha, very funny, triangle brows McShortypants! I was...well... thinking and unless you find a way to creep into my skull and somehow into my thoughts, NO you can't come next time!".

Darren frowned at him, something was wrong, he was wearing that mask that covered his true face when he was sad or uncomfortable or even when he was embarrassed.

"okay, I'm going to forget what you just called me because there are more important things right now like... you... Chris you're really important to me and I know you know that but, I just want to make sure. You know that what ever is bothering you, you can talk to me okay? Trust me... please?" at this point Chris tried to tell him that nothing was wrong because he really didn't want to tell his best friend that he was upset that Darren would call him 'bub' without it meaning anything more than just a friendly tease, and that being the closest that Chris will ever get to being Darren's boyfriend.

" don't tell me nothings wrong Chris, I can see it, it's in your eyes, when you cry every time, that hollow look, and the way that you're smiling. That is the smile you wear when you try to hide, and I'm sorry if this upsets you but I know what your true smile is like, it's friggin' adorable, your nose and eyes scrunch up and it warms the air that envelopes everyone because it is a truly heart felt smile but this, this isn't you, well it is but its the shielded side of you and you're eyes are wrong. They usually sparkle brightly, and have a indescribably beautiful glow to them and that spark isn't there, they have just enough emotion in them to make it look real but its a practised look and you've perfected it over the 15 years that I've known you. It makes me feel like I've done something wrong, and that makes me feel incredibly sad because I thought you could trust me and, I don't want you to have to feel like you need to shield what you feel around me." Darren had started to become a little teary but not quite enough to actually cry during his rant.


	2. Chapter 2

Darren lowered his gaze to the floor and shook slightly from the raw emotion his not so quiet outburst had called forward... wait did he just call Chris beautiful?... sure, Chris was attractive but ... did he really find him beautiful?... now that he thought about it, yeah Chris was friggin' beautiful and why had Darren only just noticed the way that his eyes lit up and how truly amazing that looked how much he wanted to see it more often and how he craved the sensation of whitnessing it when he was away? And as Darren thought over his little rant he realized he had not only called Chris beautiful but also 'friggin' adorable' he had said that his smile warms up the air and that his eyes were indescribably beautiful... did he really see him like that? Yeah, Darren decided, this is how he saw him and he can't believe he's only seen it now.

Chris was stood opposite him a little gob smacked and hugged his friend "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I didn't mean to." he pulled back and wiped imaginary tears from Darren's face and then proceeded to talk "how about we go to see a movie tonight? Hmm? It will relax both of us and then we can talk after okay?" he bit his lip, yes they had gone to the cinema together before but, after that speech Chris started to consider that Darren could possibly feel something for him and it almost felt like he was asking Darren on a date.

Darren was a little surprised at the contact between Chris and him while Chris wiped away a tear, wait had he actually cried? He hadn't felt it if he had, but he had to wonder why Chris was biting his lip, don't get him wrong it was cute but he didn't understand why Chris was nervous, or at least why he seemed to be, they had gone to the cinema together before. What was so special about this time?

"sure boo, id love to" Darren said quickly after Chris looked like he was just about to take back the offer.

Had Chris picked up on all the things Darren had said or had he brushed them aside?

Darren was going to sit down and think about how he felt about Chris before they went to the movie... this was really confusing for him... was he gay? Bi? Or was it just a spur of the moment to call Chris all those things? But then again ALL those things were true about Chris... so it can't have been a spur of the moment thing can it? God this was so confusing, Darren was actually doubting his sexuality... he really needed time to think but that would have to wait, they needed to get to first period before the bell rang or they'd get into trouble.

Darren smiled as he looked around, the hallways had cleared and so he grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him towards their first class. The younger boy let out a shriek of surprise but laughed as their fingers laced together.

The dark haired boy stopped just before their class room and let go of Chris' hand "we don't want any trouble do we? I mean I'd gladly walk in there holding your hand but we need to be careful... I don't care for labels but that doesn't mean they don't or that the words they throw at us don't hurt... okay? I'm not letting go because I want to." he said reassuring Chris when he seemed like he was about to pull his walls back up, instead the brunette smiled and followed Darren into the classroom even if he was morning the loss of the weight against his own palm, that Darren's had created.

The taller tried to hide the flush that had spread across his face, just like the first time his friend had grabbed his hand and said that he knew a short cut. When he settled in his chair next to Darren he got out his notebook and started doodling little hearts, he didn't realize he was doing it until his curly haired neighbour looked over his turned shoulder dramatically and whispered right next to his ear "what 'cha doing?" Chris visibly shivered and the next thing he knew someone was making puking noises behind them "for fuck sake, I don't want to share a classroom with two fags who are obviously saying disgusting and gay things to each other" a voice grumbled, audibly behind them.

Darren stood up so fast his chair crashed to the floor and the entire room went silent while he retorted "Shut your fucking trap Tom! Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, it's not like it's a choice! Plus what are labels useful for anyway? I don't care that Chris is gay, he could be gay, straight, bi or a friggin' purple dinosaur! I wouldn't judge him on it because he is an amazing person! If you only had a fraction of the courage, intelligence, beauty, whit or personality that Chris possesses, then you'd get a lot further in life, and might actually manage to somehow pull that big head of yours out of your ass and realize that there is a lot more to life than labels! Chris is amazing and if you can't see that then that is your loss! And all of those hollow headed people who follow the same deluded train of thought!"

Darren hadn't realized he had started shaking violently and he had shouted a lot louder than he had intended, he picked up his bag and look his best friend in the eye apologetically before taking his arm and lead him towards the door of the class room. He stopped and turned to a still shell shocked class that still hadn't uttered a single sound of neither commencement nor disapproval "And if any of you ever call Chris a fag again, I swear I will do something about it!" with this he left the class room and slid his hand into Chris' "okay, were not staying in school today, I've had enough and I need to friggin' calm down"

Chris still hadn't said a word and Darren was starting to worry.

"I'm sorry if that upset you... please say something or I might actually die from the sheer nervousness I am currently battling " Darren whispered and looked down at the floor. The next thing he knew he was in Chris' arms and was being pressed to his chest "shhh... it's okay, and thank you, that was very brave of you but, can I ask you something?" the taller was gently stroking the others hair, as to soothe him.

The shorter only managed to nod while a few tears escaped his eyes. "d-did you m-mean what-t y-you said a-about m-me? About being beautiful, witty, intelligent and the other stuff?" he stuttered quietly


	3. Chapter 3

Darren pulled back with disbelief written in a clear expression on his face "Chris I meant every single word of what I said, you are amazing and there is nothing wrong with you, and even if there was I would still accept you for who you are, now can we please get out of this rotten building that has managed to break us down in so many ways? It's a very depressing place that I don't think we need to spend more time than necessary in" Chris smiled brightly and nodded, entwining their hands again before heading to his locker to get the rest of his stuff, Darren did the same and then they left in Chris' car. Darren had taken the bus that morning, he had been too tired to drive due to a very late phone conversation with Chris, which is why he didn't understand how Chris managed to be this awake, and beautiful his inner monologue reminded him, with only 4 hours of sleep.

Darren was looking out side of the the cold and foggy glass window in Chris' car, they hadn't uttered a single word during the drive, they had both been too exhausted from the days events to engage in conversation. It wasn't like the silence was awkward, oh no, a situation with Chris could never get awkward or even boring; it was a comfortable silence they enjoyed together.

Darren decided to take this opportunity to clear his mind and focus on what he felt for his best friend. Sure Chris was attractive... screw that, he was beautiful, why had the curly haired man never realised just HOW beautiful his blue eyed companion was? Chris had perfectly shaped cheek bones and he was extremely fit in his form, he was slender and had a tiny waist, this complete with hips that could move in mysterious ways and broad, yet not too broad, shoulders and the most gorgeous hair and eyes. Chris' eyes would light up when he got excited and that would always inflict a warmth spreading around Darren's chest. He had originally thought he was only feeling the joy of seeing his friend happy but when he thought of said friend being happy he couldn't help but feel his heart jump a little. The scrunch of Chris' eyes and the way his cheeks would flush a light pink when he laughed was the most adorable thing he had ever seen and he had never felt like this about a girl... sure he had found girls attractive but somehow always compared them to Chris. He had eventually realised that no one could top Chris' form or blue eyes, that mixed with the soft brunette hair that Darren enjoyed, very much so, petting and running his fingers through.

Darren loved the fact that they could tell each other everything and would literally fall asleep together without it being weird. Usually they would be watching a film at Darren's in his room and they would just fall asleep after a while because it was so comfortable and welcoming, Chris with his head gently rested on the older boy's chest as said boy had his arm wrapped around him protectively. Over the years Darren had become more and more protective of his best friend and it showed in the simplest ways such as at these times, how Darren would almost shield Chris from the outside world. They would sleep and seek comfort in the others touch. Chris' head would rise and fall with every soft and subtle breath Darren would take and this would be their perfect little moment where they just didn't give a damn and could let all of those hideously thick walls that they would put up in public fall and just be themselves, together, always together. This is how they had grown to know each other inside and out and this is how it would hopefully stay forever.

Darren smiled at how close and intimate his and Chris' relationship was... he almost wanted more... wait... did he like Chris the way he was supposed to like girls? Now that he thought about it it seemed so obvious... even when he had girlfriends he would always think of what his friend would say in the situations he was sadly not involved in. He would always feel like something was missing and he knew now that that wonderful, heart warming and incredible something was... Chris.

Darren shot up as if he was a cautious dog who had heard an odd noise; Chris looked at him strangely and cocked an eyebrow "fall asleep and just wake up?" he asked, Darren looked a little lost for words, yeah that's kind of how it felt actually, as if he had been sleeping his entire life until now and had only just woken up to realize he was in love with his best friend... WAIT ... did he just say loved in his head... yeah he did and he guessed that was true. Yes Darren Criss was proud to say it, he was IN LOVE.

The curly haired boy who had just been delightfully enlightened ,and FINALLY brought to his senses, only nodded and smiled widely "yeah, something like that, yeah ,I guess you could say that was pleasantly accurate" he uttered quickly, still slightly out of breath from his realisation. Chris looked even more lost and confused "honey, you look like someone just told you that you were going to record an album with sir Tom Jones or Beonce! What's got your face lit up like the fourth of July? "

Darren started to panic, he couldn't tell him... not yet but Chris looked so cute and so clueless that he almost felt like he HAD to tell him... but he couldn't not yet at least; Maybe tonight after the movie. Yeah that's when he'll do it after the movie. "Errmmm y-you'll find-d out-t soon I-I g-guess" he stuttered, trying to find the words after his brain had just been frazzled. Darren was going to go all out tonight and try to woo Chris with all that he had... OH GOD what if Chris didn't feel the same? Oh god, oh god, oh god, what would he do? He didn't want to loose Chris over this... what could he do? He couldn't hide it could he? Would that be better? Oh god, he was such an idiot. Why did he have to fall for his best friend? Well... it wasn't really stupid or idiocy... it was just the fact that Chris was amazing and really, really attractive.

Darren was desperate to change the subject and looked curiously at Chris "sooo... what are we going to watch tonight?" and he had to chuckle at the flush on Chris' face "well... I really feel like watching a sappy and cliché rom-com... " Darren said to make Chris' choice easier.

Chris looked shocked and turned to look at Darren "y-you do? I kinda wanted to too" he looked away blushing, focusing his eyes back on the road, avoiding his friends gaze."I guess t-that's set-tled t-then?" he asked quietly and nervously. Darren just smiled and nodded "yes darling, that is decided, can we pick the most cheesy one so that we can laugh at just HOW cheesy it is? I really love doing that with you... it's like a guilty pleasure but, shhh don't tell" he said winking teasingly at Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNINGS: mentions of homosexuality... ( if you don't like the gay community ... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?) and just cute fluffyness.

Disclaimer: i still don't own them, they're on my christmas list but i don't think I'll get them.

NOW ENJOY xx

CHAPTER 4

Later that day Darren was getting out of his car and practically skipped up the drive way, he had prepared a spectacularly incredible evening. But Chris would have to find out, the sheer spectacular that this evening was going to be, later. He gently rattled the knuckles of his callous,guitar playing hands against the tall wooden door that sealed the Colfer household off from the very unpleasant outside world.

An almost mumbled rumble of foot steps from behind the door made him smile, Darren absolutely loved this family and yes, he had spent many hours of his spare time here, just as much as they had spent a lot of time at his. Hannah very much loved to spend her time with Chuck and this meant that Darren and Chris would be in Darren's room, Hannah and Chuck would be in Chuck's room and their parents would enjoy the comfort of the red couch in the, beige painted and carpeted room. That carpet was the softest thing the curly haired boy had ever experienced, it was always the most comfortable place to sit and he would gladly sit on the carpet rather than the couch most times. And WHY for the love of god was this maniac thinking about a carpet when he had the sappiest and most romantic evening planned for his best friend and crush and was currently waiting outside said crush's house? Darren's mind really had a mind of it's own, wait that didn't make sense either, oh well not everything could make sense could it?

Darren was pulled out of his thoughts when Chris opened the heavy and noiseless door, he was dressed in black skinny jeans that hugged his legs like they had been sown on, a grey t-shirt that made the blue of his eyes come forth and, a black waist coat that finished off the look and showed off the form of Chris' chest and body. Darren was a little speechless, he too was dressed nicely, in black skinny jeans, a white top and his black suspenders and bow tie. He couldn't spare any time thinking about what he himself looked like though because his breath was caught in his throat at the amazing view in front of him "wow, you, you, just, wow" this was all that Darren managed and that was a lot more than he had actually trusted his useless brain to come up with. Yet to Darren's delight, Chris seemed to be having the same problem as he only stared and then smiled brightly behind the bright flush of red that had covered his cheeks from Darren's comment "t-thank y-you" he whispered "and you" with that he took the shorter man's arm and walked with him to the car.

Chris was a little confused... so was this a date? Because it sure felt that way... or was it just Darren being nice? 'What are you thinking Darren is STRAIGHT, how many times do you have to forget that? If you want ,just go with it but, this'll be as close as you get to actually going on a date with him. Stop kidding yourself' his inner voice had reminded him. But dapper as he was, Darren smiled at him and led him to the car that his years saving had bought him. It was a really nice car and as Chris reached for his door handle he heard a voice stop him from behind. A much more tanned hand replaced his own and a soft voice spoke "what kind of a gentleman would let his guest open the car door for himself?" Chris only blushed and got in the car before Darren gently closed the door behind him and sprinted around the front of the car to enter it himself. Soon enough the older boy was sitting at the steering wheel and was starting to drive while humming a familiar tune. Soon this tune became words and Chris let himself sway to the music.

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel like I am home again.

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel like I am whole again.

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel like I am young again.

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel like I am fun again.

Chris smiled and felt just how true those words were for himself, Darren always made him feel better about himself and seemed to complete him perfectly. And the song made Chris wonder could there be a double meaning? Was it just a friendly cheer up? Was it a heart-felt message? DID HE MEAN IT?

However far away, I will always love you.

However long I stay, I will always love you.

Whatever words I say, I will always love you.

I will always love you.

Chris tried to search Darren's face for emotions that could make him worry but all he could see was love, and possibly a little sadness, but that seemed to be suppressed by the pure love and adoration oozing from Darren's face.

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel like I am free again.

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel like I am clean again.

However far away, I will always love you.

However long I stay, I will always love you.

Whatever words I say, I will always love you.

I will always love you.

They had reached the movie theatre and Darren stopped the car, he turned slightly in his seat and looked Chris in the eyes while singing the last parts of the song. He was pouring all of his emotions into his voice, portraying the fear of his feelings not being returned, yet the passionate, raw and wild feeling of love that had taken over Darren's body since his realisation, all of this, he poured into his performance, he sang his heart out and took Chris' hands in his.

However away, I will always love you.

However long I stay, I will always love you.

Whatever words I say, I will always love you.

I'll always love you.

I'll always love you.

I'll always love you.

I will always love you.

Darren smiled brightly at Chris and let go of his hands, stepping out of the car and opening Chris' door for him. Darren had pre booked their tickets, so he had a printed out version of them already, this would avoid Chris trying to pay. Darren was trying to spoil Chris the way he should be spoilt and that should occur more often.

They headed in and this truly was the sappiest film of all time, rather than snuggling together, the couple laughed at most of the obvious clichés and either neither noticed or they didn't mind but their hands had slipped together and entwined, during the film so that when they left, they were still together.

When they had excited the building Chris was heading towards the car but stopped when Darren was tugging him into the opposite direction. "where are we going, you know your car is that way right? I mean you forget song lyrics yeah but I didn't think you'd forget where the only car in this car park was parked. Wow that's a tongue twister" he chuckled but was still confused "Darren, honey where are we going?"


End file.
